The Real Super Saiyan
by crazy-hammered-blue-snake
Summary: Chi-Chi's had another kid, but this child is a threat to the world, and probably the universe. So Goku wished him to a better universe, one more fit for the powerful child with golden hair. But when something happens to send him back, how will the Z Fighters react? Find out in this awesome crossover theory!
1. Prologue

_**Seventeen years earlier...**_

"AAAAH!" Chi-Chi screamed.

She was currently giving birth to her third child. Goku was right by her side, Gohan, Videl, and Goten were in the next room waiting.

"Push!" The doctor urged.

"NNNNNNG!"

"Just breathe honey." Goku said.

"AAAAH!" She yelled.

"It's a boy!" The doctor yelled joyfully.

But the baby wasn't crying.

"Is the baby okay? Why isn't he crying?" Chi-Chi asked.

"The baby is fine. Though the not crying is confusing." The doctor stated.

"Thank God." She said, and passed out from exhaustion.

Goku hadn't said anything.

 ** _Two months later..._**

The baby had been named Gokken, and had blue eyes. The only problem was his hair. Is was blonde. He was born a Super Saiyan, the true Saiyan Vegeta was talking about.

But let's get to the point. His life had been endangered too many times, he was a handful for Goku and Chi-Chi together. Yet he never cried. So that leaves us here.

They had gathered up all the dragon balls, it was time. Goku summoned the dragon.

 _"Great one who summoned me, what is your wish?"_

Goku thought before answering, "I wish my son, Gokken, to be transported to another world, or dimension. One where he will be safe yet the people are stonger than even us Saiyans."

 _"Your wish is granted."_ The great dragon spoke.

Goku turned around, but his son was already gone.


	2. The Battle

_**Present day...**_

"Link, are you sure you want to go through with this? You just beat Twinrova two hours ago!" Navi said. "Don't you think you should take a rest?"

I shook my head. "No Navi, that tyrant has Zelda. I need to finish this."

She nodded. "I understand."

I opened the door, only to see Ganon playing a piano. He continued for about ten seconds, before he stopped.

"The Triforce parts are resonating... they are combining into one again. Those last two pieces that I couldn't get on that day, seven years ago... I had no idea that they would be hiding within you two! And now all the pieces have gathered here!" He stood, and faced me. "These toys are too much for you! I command you to return them to me!"

He shot powerful waves of darkness towards me.

"The waves of darkness are too much for me!" Navi said. "I can't get close! I'm sorry, Link!"

I figured that it made sense. Tons of dark energy versus a small light creature. Don't need to be a genius to figure out what would win. Ganon floated into the air, then came crashing down, causing multiple floor pieces to fall.

He formed a ball of dark magic, and threw it at me. I hit it with my sword, and it flew back at him. Not expecting it, Ganon didn't reflect it. By the time it hit him, I had already had my bow out, aiming a Light Arrow. When the arrow hit him, he fell to the ground, stunned. I jumped over to finish him.

I kept swinging, but his armor stopped most of the swing. I still did some damage.

"ENOUGH!" He shouted, launching me across the room, and into a wall.

He conjured up a giant purplish-black orb, with red streaks moving around all over it. Not wanting to get hit by it, I pulled out my bow, and shot a Light Arrow at it. He looked just in time to see it fly by.

"YOU FOOL!" He shouted, before being sucked into it.

It was now a dark green... portal thing, and it was sucking everything around into it. I pulled on my Iron Boots, making it harder to pull me into it. I then heard glass breaking. I looked up to see Zelda falling into it.

"ZELDA!" I yelled, taking off the boots. I then jumped into the hole.


	3. The Greeting

_**Hours later...**_

I awoke with a start, only to immediately regret it, because there was a sharp pain in my stomach. I looked down to see a large piece of pink crystal jabbed through my chest.

"Navi? You around here?" I asked.

"Link? Link! Are you okay?!" She asked, just waking up.

"I'm fine, I just need my satchel. Can you see it?"

She floated upwards to see.

"I see it! But someone has it, and she's walking this way." She squinted. "It's Zelda!"

When Zelda saw me, she took off in a sprint.

"Oh Goddesses, Link! Are you okay?" She asked, worried.

"I'm fine... well, after I drink that health potion in my satchel you have there."

She fished it out, and handed it to me. I drank it, and right before the healing started, I ripped out he crystal, holding back a scream. Once fully healed, I decided to mess with Zelda.

"M'lady, would you be interested in this fine crystal?" I asked, holding it in front of her face.

She gave me the straightest face you'll ever see. Then, I caught a brief smirk.

"I would, good sir, but would it be any trouble to wash this fine thing? It's bloody filthy!"

We all just died laughing.

"Okay," I said, trying to catch my breath. "Ganon is here, probably almost dead, and in hiding. But where exactly are we?"

"You're on earth, duh." Came a voice from behind me.

I turned, and saw a man with black hair, in a floppy style kinda like mine. He was wearing an orange shirt, along with orange pants topped with a blue belt.

"And I'm Goku, nice to meet you." He said, holding out his hand.

* * *

 **Guest reviews are handled after each chapter.**

 **Rawr: It's not in the crossover part of the site, because my computer is old and doesn't let me make crossovers. Thanks for the feedback! And I don't delete reviews. Unless they are hurtful to other people, or spam.**


	4. The Realization

"Same here, I'm Link, and this is Zelda." She waved.

"Say, do I know you? It seems I've seen you somewhere before." He asked.

"I don't know," I answered. "but you seem oddly familiar too."

The whole time, Zelda was looking from Goku, to me, to back to him.

"Are you guys related? 'Cause you look just like him, exept with blonde hair."

He froze. "That can't be possible. My parents are dead. The Great Deku Tree said so.

"Deku... Tree?" He asked.

"Yeah, he's a big tree in the forest that I grew up in. My mother brought me to him when I was a baby, and died at his roots. My father died in a war." I said.

"Boy is it hot out here or what? I think we should get inside. Where do you guys live?" He asked, wiping his brow.

"Hyrule." Me and Zelda said at the same time.

"Well, I don't know of any Hyrule, but you guys could stay at my house until you find it!" He said.

"That's very nice of you Mister Goku, where do you live?" Zelda asked.

"About four miles that way." he said, pointing ahead. "I was on my way home when I saw you guys fall out of nowhere. There was a third guy, but he dissappeared."

"Damn. Well, that guy was Ganondorf. He's evil, and will probably try and take over this world. He'll probably succeed, too, but not for a while. I seriously injured him. I'm just glad he didn't try to take Zelda. Again." I said.

"...Well anyway, we should get going." He said, before jumping- and he STAYED in the air.

"You guys can fly, right?" He asked.

We both just stood, mouths wide open.

"I guess not. Well I haven't used this in a long time." He drew in a deep breath. "KINTO'UN!" He yelled at the top of his lungs.

I started to think he was crazy, until a golden cloud flew right infront of me.

"You guys ride on this. It's safe, I used this as a kid, before I could fly. But if you have a dirty mind, you'll fall right through."

Me and Zelda placed our hands on it, only to find out that it's really soft.

"Don't try to ride normal white ones though, those are made of water. I found that out the hard way." He said, chuckling.

I then realized something. "Where's Navi? Have you seen her?" I asked.

"I'm under your hat, like always." She yelled through. I sighed, relieved.

 _ **Three and a half minutes later...**_

We were well on our way to Goku's house, I figured we were almost there, if we were going a mile a minute like Goku said. On the way, my hair got in the way of my face, which made me flip it behind my ears. Which is when I noticed something.

"My EARS! They aren't pointed!"

Zelda reached up to feel hers, and noticed it too.

"It's probably got something to do with this planet." She said.

I calmed down a little. We arrived at Goku's house a bit after that.

"Dad's home!" A kid a bit older than me yelled from inside.

* * *

 **mai2: Well, Goku couldn't risk the world being destroyed again, so he had to send his child to a world full of people stronger than Saiyans. And Link is the main character of LoZ, Zelda is the Princess, and Ganon is the bad guy. Though there are many Links, Zeldas, and Ganons, this is the OoT (Ocarina of Time) timeline.**

 **Mr. Review: Sorry, I would move it to the crossover part of the site, but my computer is old, and it won't let me. And let's face it. When's the last time you looked up DBZ and LoZ crossovers?**


	5. The Lesson

_**Outside Link's P.O.V., seconds later...**_

"Chi-Chi, that's him." Goku said

"Who's who?" She asked.

"Seventeen years ago." She raised an eyebrow. "Blonde hair?" He hinted. She shrugged. "Jesus Christ Chi-Chi, that's Gokken!"

"Are you sure? How can you tell?" She asked.

"Well, his friend- probably his girlfriend- said we look exactly alike. And he comes from a place where nobody ever saw his parents, exept for a giant sentient tree, who supposedly saw his dying mother. And you don't need to be a rocket scientist to see he's around seventeen years old." He replied.

"Oh my god! It's my youngest baby! He's come back!" She silently cheered. "When and how are you going to tell him?"

"I haven't thought of that yet." He replied.

 ** _Back to Link..._**

"So you guys can't fly?" Gohan asked. We shook our heads. He had told us his name, along with his wife Videl, daughter Pan, and younger brother Goten. "Well I guess I just have to teach you guys like I did Videl here."

Zelda spoke up. "All you have to do is tell us what type of magic it is, and I can teach us. I just don't want to be a burden, is all."

He laughed. "Magic? There isn't any magic in flying! That just silly. And it's no burden. Flying's the easy part. Just wait until we get to kamehamehas, or spirit bombs, or sensing other power levels. And none of it is magic, just your inner potential."

I looked to Zelda with an eyebrow raised.

"I guess it would be an advantage over Ganon if we had those skills, right?" She asked.

"Yep! You'd have a major advantage over anyone who doesn't have those skills." He answered.

"Well, when do we start? We're both fast learners, so it shouldn't take too long." I said.

"Right now, if you want." We walked outside, where he started teaching us.

 _ **Four hours later...**_

We had both learned to fly, and I have the kamehameha mastered. Zelda, not so much, but she's almost got it. I was currently flying around, surprised still that I actually could.

"Link! Time for the next lesson!" Gohan shouted up at me.

I looked down, surprised again about how high I had went. I flew down and joined them.

"Okay, this next lesson is the spirit bomb, and it is quite usefull, but a bit harder to do. Try to think of it like this, it's a giant ball kamehameha that you throw overhead."

 ** _Two and a half hours later..._**

We had learned just about everything, all down to destructo discs, to hiding our power levels, to Krillin's flash attack, to raising and lowering our power levels, to even managing to fuse together. That did feel weird, fusing with Zelda. Krillin had shown up with his family, and said that Goku had invited them to dinner. That's when we learned the flash attack, and how to throw a destructo disc.

"Time to eat!" Someone yelled.


	6. IMPORTANT

**I cannot continue this story. I've bitten off more than I could chew, writing three stories at once. Four, now. But this, along with another one of my stories are up for adoption. Sorry for not being an actual update.**


End file.
